The process of this invention relates to a process for the production of metallic magnesium by electrolytically decomposing a molten salt bath containing magnesium chloride with the periodic addition of inorganic salts of molybdenum, or tungsten, metallic molybdenum or tungsten, or mixtures thereof.
It is known from Cervenka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,917 that vanadium compounds when added to electrolytic magnesium cells result in increased current or cell efficiencies. However, the use of these additives has the disadvantage that vanadium rapidly volatilizes out of the exhaust vents and/or dissipates into the sludge which is accumulated in these cells and must be removed periodically.